I Kept My Promise With You
by Blue Kachina
Summary: Chapter 6 added. Well, I've gained 5 reviews for chapter 6, it's true that it's not a good idea to make Hibiki have two brides, not romantic at all, and I'm going to make some changes on next chapter. Sorry Zauriel, actually we have the same thoughts. Heh
1. Sweet Dream

Chapter 1 - Sweet Dream...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Baka!! Stay away, it's dangerous!!" Hibiki yelled at Dita as she tried to enter the shield.  
  
" Dita wants to help you. Because, Dita likes Uchyujin-san. Dita is stupid, but Uchyujin-san always helped me. So, Uchyujin-san, I will protect you, Hibiki!, " Dita said with a smile formed on her face. Dita doesn't care how dangerous it was. What's inside her mind now is to help Hibiki to close the black hole.  
  
" Yamero, Dita!!!!, " Hibiki yelled. He accelerated his Vanguard towards Dita, trying to help her in. But it was too late. Dita's Dread blew up. Seeing his beloved girl died in front of his eyes really broke his heart. He screamed. He pledged to stop the black hole and destroy the Terestrial ship with his own hands. As his Vanguard was severely damaged, Hibiki struggled to closed the black hole while Jura , Meia and others watched from outside of the shield. Finally, he did it with Pexis help. After that, every Dreads returned to their ship, Nirvana while the other battleships from Meranasu, Taraaku and Meger back to their positions.  
  
The girls gathered around Hibiki's Vanguard as it returned to the hangar. " Omedeto! " the girls said in chorus. Hibiki ignored them. He's sad over his beloved red-haired girl's death. Bruise all over his body. He felt the pain, but it was incomparable within the pain in his heart.  
  
" Hibiki, let me treat your injury, " Duero said as he support Hibiki walked.  
  
" Leave me alone..., " he muttered, as tears dropped from his eyes.   
  
" Oro..onesan, Dita-chan wa doko? " Misty asked Meia, who pulled a long face. She, and Jura witnessed on Dita's death. Meia hugged Misty and cried while her long time companion, Q formed a question mark.  
  
" Dita...she..., " Meia can't continued her words, as she fainted.   
  
" What happened to her? What happened to Dita-chan? " Misty asked. Jura and Barnette kept quiet.   
  
" She's dead..., " Magno said, while BC followed by her side " You saw it with your own eyes too.., "   
  
" Sona..., " Misty said, in disbelief. " Hibiki did united with her Dread ne? " she said, then tears started to flowed out from her eyes.  
  
While Hibiki headed to his own room, he passed Dita's room. He remembered the promise he made with Dita that he will visit her room one day.   
  
" Uchyujin-san, promise me that you would visit my room after this battle, " Hibiki recalled that memory. He moved closer to the door so it will automatically open by itself. The room turned dark as the door blocked the light from outside when the door is closed. He turned on the light, looked around and saw lots of UFO toys. Then he saw a picture sticked on the wall, picture of Dita serving her food to him while he ate the food greedily. Hibiki started to cried, " That girl..." he whispered.  
  
Duero came in, he saw Hibiki in tears. He moved closer to him and said, " Hibiki, let me treat your injury, "  
  
" Please leave me alone. I must stay in this room to wait for her, " he replied in tears.  
  
" You got to understand, Hibiki. She's dead. There's no way she could survive from that explosion,"  
  
" No, she..she's still alive. I believe she's still alive...., "  
  
" She wouldn't want to see you suffered these wounds..."  
  
" Even so...I want her to treat my injuries..."  
  
" Hibiki.... " Duero failed to persuade Hibiki. He felt sorry for him. He never know it's hard when the beloved one leave one day. Suddenly, Hibiki fell on the ground, unconcious.  
  
" Hibiki!! "  
  
*****  
  
While Duero treating his patient, Hibiki, Misty, Jura, Barnette and Meia sat beside him. They all looked worried.   
  
" Doctor, how is he? " Misty asked while she wiped her tears.  
  
" He lost a lot of blood, it's amazing he could regain his conciousness for a long time, " Duero replied " And he broke his left arm, " he added.  
  
" He will be fine, doesn't he? " Jura asked Duero while he read a book about how to treat Hibiki's injuries.  
  
" You could count on Meger's technology for that, " he replied as he closed the book.  
  
" He's still alive, anyway. But, poor him..." Barnette intefered their conversation. " Dita died in front of his eyes. He won't forget this day, "  
  
Hibiki woke up. His eyesight blurred for a moment. He got off from his bed and headed back to Dita's room.   
  
" Chotto, Hibiki. Where are you going? " Jura asked as others blocked his way.  
  
" I have to wait for her in her room...." he said in with his weak voice. He took off the bandages which covered his bruises.  
  
" But you have to rest..." Misty said, while she hold Hibiki's arm.  
  
" Let me GO!! SHE MUST HAVE BEEN SLEEPING IN HER ROOM NOW!! " Hibiki yelled as Barnette moved closer to him. Barnette slapped his right cheek and said,   
  
" WAKE UP! She...She's dead! You saw it with your own eyes, didn't you?! " silenced filled the medicine room for a moment. Tears started to flowed from Hibiki's eyes as he remembered the moment when Dita's Dread blew up.   
  
" I...didn't see anything.." he replied. He limped back to Dita's room. No one could stop Hibiki from keeping his promise with Dita.   
  
Three days passed. The pirates continued their journey to nowhere. Hibiki remained inside Dita's room, sitting at a corner of the room as he still believe Dita will return to her room anytime. For three days he hasn't eat nor drink anything. His fellow shipmate started to worried about him. Misty knocked the door, called Hibki from outside while holding a bowl of chicken porridge.  
  
" Hibiki, come out and have a bite, " Misty said.   
  
" All this time, I've been eating Dita's cooking. So, Dita's cooking is the best for me, " he replied.  
  
" You sounded very weak Hibiki..come out and taste my chicken porridge so you could regain your energy back, " Misty said.  
  
" I will only eat Dita's cooking, " he replied coldly. Dita's name always added in his sentence everytime he talked.  
  
Dita's room was very quite. Hibiki looked at Dita's picture album, pictures of good all times. She kept a picture when they met for the first time at Pexis Bridge.   
Hibiki remembered that day when Dita was chasing him while taking this picture. He smiled. Then, he cried. He finally realized that Dita is a very important person in his life. " Why I didn't treasure her in better way? " he blamed himself.   
  
Someone entered the room, `she' turned on the light. Hibiki ignored `her'. He cried at a corner of the room. " Uchyujin-san?" the girl said.   
  
Hibiki shocked. He recognized this voice. She sounded very familliar to him. He looked up, and he cried " DITA!!?? "   
  
" What are you doing in Dita's room, Uchyujin-san? " Dita asked. Hibiki stood up and locked the entrance door to the room and said " How...why...survived? " Hibiki speechless.  
  
" Dita was saved by Meranasu fleet, Dita couldn't return to Nirvana because my Dread were damaged and they took a long time to repaired it, " she replied.  
  
" Uchyujin-san..are you..," she stopped as Hibiki hugged her.  
  
" Yokatta.." he said while Dita's face turned red. " Dita, I kept my promised didn't I ? " Dita nodded her head. Dita kissed his lips, and close her eyes. Hibiki followed the same way as he placed his weight on Dita on the bed while they passionately kissed..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. You're Not Alone

Chapter 2 : You're not alone.  
  
  
  
  
" Dita...Dita.... " Hibiki kept uttered Dita's name while he was still unconscious, lay on the bed for three days. Misty, Meia and Jura sat beside him, worried about his condition.   
  
  
" Doctor, how is he... " Misty asked as she wiped her tears.   
  
  
" Don't worry, he just need a little rest. " Duero replied as he mixed some medicene for Hibiki.  
  
  
" A little rest? He has been sleeping for three days! Are you really a doctor? " Jura was furious over Duero's answer, as she thought Duero wasn't doing his job as a doctor. Silenced filled the medical room for a while, as everyone, except Duero thought Hibiki will never regain his consciousness.  
  
  
" Gomen nasai...I shouldn't yelled at you... " Jura regretted what she had done, as Duero nodded his head, accepted her apology.  
  
  
" I understand. Hibiki should be awake anytime by now, "   
  
  
Hibiki woke up, his eyesight was blurred for a moment, " Dita...? " He looked around him, found himself in the medical room, and Dita wasn't there with him.   
  
  
" Hibiki! " Misty clung to Hibiki's neck, while he still search for Dita. " Yokatta ne, Hibiki! "  
  
  
" Dita...Dita! " Hibiki got off from his bed, took off the bandages which covers his wound, and headed to Dita's room through the hallway. As he found Dita wasn't in her room, he searched for her everywhere on the ship. He doesn't give up. He searched for her at the hangar, looked for her Dread, but it wasn't there either. Then, he saw a girl with red hair. Hibiki dashed towards her, and called her name. " Dita!!! "   
  
  
Unfortunately, that girl was not Dita, " Hibiki-san? " the girl said, while Hibiki gasped for air and stared at the girl's face.   
  
  
  
" You're..you're not Dita? " Hibiki asked the girl as she look like Dita, maybe her twin sister. The girl shook her head, an answer to Hibiki that she's not Dita. He screamed in dissapointment. The appearance of his beloved red-haired girl was a dream, a sweet dream. Hibiki knelt down as he cries like a crybaby. He gave a few headbutts to the ground, caused his forehead bleeding. The red-haired girl watched Hibiki as she felt sorry for him. Then, Misty, Meia and Jura found Hibiki at the hangar, saw him in tears. " Hibiki.. " Misty utter. She moved closer to him,   
  
  
" Hibiki..forget about it...it's all over...you have to accept her death.. " Misty said, while she hugs Hibiki,   
  
  
" But.....I haven't got the chance to ..tell her that...I love her.. "  
  
  
The hangar atmosphere filled with Hibiki's sob, as the others watched him in tears, felt sorry for him...  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Bridge, Magno was informed about Hibiki's condition by Duero through her private line.  
  
  
" I see...that boy still can't forget about Dita. It's very funny, I barely remember when he asked me to keep Dita away from him, " Magno said.  
  
  
" What should we do? " Duero asked.  
  
  
" We could throw a party to cheer him up! " Barnette budge in as another screen appeared at Magno's vision. Duero rubbed his chin, maybe it's a good idea : he thought.  
  
  
" But we have them almost everyday since we defeated the Harvest. " Magno said.  
  
  
" Well, but not with Hibiki, "  
  
  
" That's true, " Duero said, as he agree with Barnette's plan.  
  
  
" Ok. Crew member, listen here : we'll have another party today, and Hibiki will be our main guest. " Everyone on the ship cheers after Magno made the announcement, espeacially Barnette, who loves party as she could cook lots of food. Cooking is her hobby.  
  
  
Few hours later, the whole ship filled with exitement as there's a party again, and it was dedicated to Hibiki. ' Get Well Soon, Hibiki-san ' banners were hung everywhere. Hibiki tried to avoid the party by hiding himself at the garden. He sat on the floor as he watched the stars shining as they floating on the space.   
  
  
" Hibiki-san, " a girl called his name, broke the silenced around him.   
  
  
" It's you... " he replied as he smeared at the red-haired girl, who he met at the hangar.  
  
  
" 'You' it's not Vanessa's name, " she replied. Somehow, it reminds Hibiki the way Dita talked.  
  
  
" Vanessa Minami desu, " she introduced herself to Hibiki, as she bow, but he ignored her. Vanessa shrugged, she hates the way Hibiki treated her.  
  
  
" Minami.. , your name....you're from Taraaku? "  
  
  
" No..I mean..I was.. "   
  
  
" What does that mean? " .  
  
  
" I was 'developed' in a factory, at Taraaku. But when they found they've developed a woman, they threw me to the space. Luckilly, the pirates collected the pod which carried me inside. "   
  
  
" I see... "  
  
  
  
" So, Hibiki-san, does Vanessa's hair looked like Dita's? " she asked as Hibiki nodded his head. While Vanessa and Hibiki had a good chat at the garden, Misty and Jura watched them behind a tree.  
  
  
" Who is she? " Misty whispered as Jura took a few picture of the couples.  
  
  
" One of the crew.. "  
  
  
" So red hair could caught Hibiki's attention, " Misty thought as she rubbed her chin. While Jura continues to took few more pictures of the couples, Misty left her as she has an idea to seduce Hibiki. She grinned widely.  
  
  
Moments later, Vanessa dragged Hibiki to join the party through the hallway. Hibiki sweatdropped, as he wants to be alone.  
  
  
" Leave me alone, I need to...wow.. " Hibiki couldn't finish his line, as he smell something nice through the door. Vannessa smiled as she opened the door, revealed the room, filled with girls, 'Get Well Soon, Hibiki-san' banners and...Foods. Salivas streamed down through Hibiki's opened mouth. He gulped.  
  
  
" SUPRISE! " the girls said in chorus. This isn't a suprise at all. Vanessa told him when they were on their way to the party. " Ladies, our main guest is here! Everyone give him a kiss on his cheek, or more! " the party host exclaimed. Girls started to gathered around Hibiki, gave him a kiss on his cheek, but Jura and Barnette kissed his lips. Hibiki's cheeks turned red as every girls on the ship kisses him.  
  
  
" Uchyujin-san!! " another red-haired girl joined the party, caught Hibiki's attention. His heart beats fast as he heard someone called him 'Mr.Alien' .  
  
  
" Dita...? " He thought. Well, it's not her, it's Misty. She coloured her hair red as she thought she could attracts Hibiki. " See Hibiki, you're not alone. Everyone on this ship sad over Dita's death. We all shared the same thoughts, the same feelings. " Vanessa said, as Hibiki watched Misty dashed towards him, waited for her hug or kiss.   
  
  
" Uchyujin-san, Misty is here, " she said, as she hugs Hibiki, and kissed his forehead and his cheeks few times.   
  
  
" Minna..arigatou..." Hibiki said, as he kneel down while tears streamed down from his eyes. The girls clapped their hands, as the party managed to dragged the real Hibiki from his sorrows. " All right, I haven't eat anything for 5 days, sorry girls, let me finish everything on the table. " Hibiki excaimed as he stood up, and feed himself the food that was cooked for him.  
  
  
Few hours later, everyone is on their bed, except BC, who is still monitoring the ship. Hibiki was on his way to his room. He decided to give Dita's room a visit as he passed the room. As he entered the room, Duero and Bart were there in the room.   
  
  
" Duero's right. He really gave a last visit to her room, " Bart said, as he patted Duero's back, praised his inteligence.  
  
  
" What are you guys doing here, " Hibiki asked as he was curious on Bart and Duero.  
  
  
" Waiting for you here in this room, " the bald man answer. " Hibiki, we, too, understand how you feel. I've through it once, when my very best friend died. " he added, with a gentlemen smile on his face.  
  
  
" Bart..."  
  
  
" Lets go back to our room, and start a whole new day tomorrow, " Duero said, as he stood up from the chair. Hibiki nodded his head, then Duero and Bart waited outside the room as Hibiki left inside, gave the last sight of the picture that was sticked to wall for the last time tonight.  
  
  
" Oyasumi...I'll visit you again tomorrow.. "  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Bridge, BC was still monitoring the radar, to make sure there's no threat around the ship. He yawned. Suddenly, the radar beeps, as it detected a Dread a few miles away from the ship.  
  
  
" Masaka...Dita..?? " he thought...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued... 


	3. Unforgettable Memories

Chapter 3 - Unforgettable Memories...  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone on the ship alarmed when the radar detected a Dread ahead them. Everyone recognize that blue coloured Dread. Hibiki volunteered himself to bring back the Dread, together with Meia, Jura and other Dread team, including Parfet. As Meia's team formed a defensive line in case of enemy attack, Hibiki brought Parfet closer to the blue Dread.  
  
" How is it? " Magno asked the engineer, Parfet while she still checking the Dread condition.  
  
" Hmm..it's quite damaged, but the pilot inside is still alive, "  
  
" Good, Hibiki, you know what to do, "  
  
" That's why I'm here, "   
  
Right after they brought the blue Dread back to the Hangar, Duero, Meia, Jura, Misty and Hibiki rushed the pilot to the Medical Room, as 'she' suffered serious injuries. Misty, Jura, Meia and Hibiki waited outside the room while Paiway and Duero try their best to save the pilot, as she is in critical condition. Hibiki, accompanied by Vanessa, prayed for the pilot of the blue Dread, hoping that she could survive.  
  
" Please, don't die, " Hibiki thought, as Vanessa's right arm was on his shoulders. Misty couldn't hold her tears as she was too worried about the pilot. The whole ship prayed for the her, hoping that she could continue her life with them. Nobody smile, nor laugh for that moment. Hours later, Duero finally came out from the room. Hibiki, Misty, Meia and Jura surrounded him, waiting for his report about the pilot's condition.  
  
" How is she? " Hibiki asked, as the others anxiously waited for Duero's report. Duero kept quiet while his eyes closed. Hibiki anoyed on his action. He's been waiting outside the medical room for hours and this. " I SAID HOW IS SHE??!! " Hibiki yelled.  
  
" She's fine, but she completely lost her memories. Amazingly, she could still remember our names, "  
  
" What? When will she regain her memories back? " Hibiki asked.  
  
" That depends on her.. "  
  
****  
  
Later, Hibiki decided visit the pilot. He brought his Christmas present along with him, which was gifted to him by Dita as he intent to regain her memories back.  
  
" Hey...It's me.. " Hibiki greeted as he step into the medical room where Dita was held. Dita stared at him, as she try to recall her memory back about Hibiki. She snapped her fingers, then gave Hibiki a sweet smile.  
  
" Uchyujin-san? Hibiki? Is that you? "  
  
" Glad that you could remember me, " he replied. He sat next to her, and stared at her face for a moment. Dita did the same way, while a little smile curved on her face. Hibiki lightly touched Dita's left cheek, and said,  
  
" You know I missed you so much, Dita.. "   
  
" Huh? " Dita confused. " Why did he misses Dita that much? What is my relation with him? Is he my lover? " she thought. The Santa-Uchyujin toy caught her eyes, as it seemed so familliar to her. She grabbed the toy, and placed it on her lap. Some memories about the toy flashed in her mind.   
  
Flashback   
  
" Uchyujin-san, promise me that you would open this present on 12.00 a.m. " Dita said as she handed her hand-made Christmas present to her beloved Mr.Alien in the middle of crowd while the girls preparing themelves for the Christmas Parade. Hibiki received the present with a fake smile on his face...  
  
End of Flashback   
  
Dita began to felt the pain in her head. She rubbed her forehead, try to ease the pain as she holds the Santa-Uchyujin toy tightly. " Hibiki.. please leave Dita alone for while, Dita need some rest here. " Dita uttered, as Hibiki looked very worried on her.   
  
" Sure, if you need anything, call me. I'm always here for you.. " Hibiki replied, as he immediately leave the room, left Dita alone lay on her bed. Dita started thinking about her past with Hibiki. As she can't remember anything, she felt very sleepy and decided to take a nap.   
  
Hibiki walked out rom the medical room, with a little dissapointment. He walked back to his room, with his alien toy through the hallway. On the way back to his room, he met Vanessa, as she also wanted to pay Dita a visit.   
  
" Hey Hibiki, how's it going? "   
  
" Nothing much, but I kinda worried that Dita will never regain her memories back, " he replied, as he rolled his eyes downwards.  
  
" Don't worry, she will recover soon, " she replied with a smile. " I got to go, later, " she added while she slowly dissapear from Hibiki's sight, as she headed to the medical room. Hibiki continue his way back to his room. As he entered his room, he threw himself on the bed, laid his head on the alien pillow.   
  
" What should I do? " he thought as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
Three days later, Dita was able to stand on her feet back. She has recovered from the injuries she suffered. Another party was held, and this time it was dedicated to Dita.   
  
" All right, girls. Lets give Dita a big applause, " the party host, Bart exclaimed, as his bald head shines. Everyone clapped their hand as Dita, accompanied by Hibiki entered the party room. The party was held together with two other competition : Eating and Cooking contest. Nobody can beat Hibiki in the eating contest as he, ate 66 plates of tepanyaki, while the other managed to filled themselves with 2 or 3 plates. As for the Cooking contest, Hibiki, as the judge, can't decide the winner as every food he sampled tasted the same for him.   
  
While everyone enjoy themselves, Dita sat on a chair, watching her friends dancing like drunkards. She enjoyed herself tonight.   
  
" Can I join you, Dita? " Hibiki asked Dita, who was alone having herself a cup of lemon tea.  
  
" Sure, " she replied as Hibiki took a seat next to her.  
  
" Did you enjoy yourself? "  
  
" Yeah, probably the most exiting day in Dita's life. "  
  
" Hey..hey lookie here, the couples are reunited again, " Jura teased them as Meia and Barnette laugh.  
  
" Stop it, Dita is not Uchyujin-san's girl, " Dita said, as she blushed a little.  
  
" Well, you like him, didn't you? " Barnette asked as she recorded Dita and Hibiki sitting together at the same table with her video camera.  
  
" No, Dita never like him, ne, Uchyujin-san, " well, that's surely will break Hibiki's heart. All this time he's hoping that Dita could regain her memories back and start a whole new life with him. Hibiki can't believe his ears.   
  
" Excuse me... " Hibiki left the party with tears drop from his eyes. He ranaway from the party and has no idea where he's headed to.  
  
" What's wrong with him, " Dita asked as Hibiki lost from her sight.  
  
" Baka..you hurt his feelings of course, " Jura said. " Don't you remember, you used to liked him very much, and followed him wherever he goes. Few days ago, when he thought you're dead, he tortured himself, blamed himself for being so helpless.  
  
Meanwhile, Hibiki hide himself in the garden. While sitting on the floor, he watched the shining stars as they floating on the space. 'Dita never like him' sentence kept ringing in his ears. So, he decided to gave up on her, forget about the times he shared with Dita, forget about the food that Dita cooked for him.   
  
" Hibiki? " Misty's voice broke the silence atmosphere in the garden as she moves closer to him.  
  
" What are you doing here? "  
  
" Just want to accompany you, " Misty replied as she landed her butt on the floor next to Hibiki. Silenced grew between Hibiki and Misty for a moment. Misty took a glance of the boy sat next to her as he watched the stars. Hibiki began to speak,  
  
" Misty.. do you like me so much.. "  
  
" Yes.. because you saved me, why did you asked me that question.. "  
  
" Misty like me so much.. what if she forget everything about me someday like Dita? "  
  
" Hibiki.. "  
  
" I decided to gave up on her, "  
  
" Why, what happened? "  
  
" Dita will never regain her memories back, she doesn't like me anymore.. "  
  
" This is my chance.. " Misty thought as she moves closer to him, and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
" Mi..Misty, what are you doing? "  
  
" Hibiki.. if Dita was never meant to be your girl, would you turn to me..? " Misty whispered to his ears, as his heart beating fast. Misty stared at Hibiki's eyes. Hibiki did the same way. Misty closed her eyes, hoping that Hibiki would kiss her. Hibiki lips touched Misty's lightly as he was awarded with her arms around his neck. Slowly, he embraces her....  
  
***  
  
The party was over. Dita decided to take a stroll around the ship. She stopped at the Pexis Bridge, and stared at Pexis Plagma. She tried to recall her memories back, but she couldn't as she felt dizzy once she closed her eyes. " Dita wish that someone would tell me who am I, and how did Dita exist, and how closed is my relationship with Hibiki, " she said in private.   
  
Suddenly, Pexis Plagma shone brighter than usual, seems like it responded to Dita's wish. Dita fell unconsciuos as she felt the greatest pain she ever felt in her head. Once she has fallen asleep, Pexis returned to it's normal condition.  
  
Dita's Dream   
  
Everything's blue around her. She opened her eyes, and found herself floating in a strange place. Pexis tried to contact her through her dream. Dita rubbed her eyes and looked around her, she detect no one. Suddenly a strange figure appeared in front of her, a figure of Vandread.  
  
" Who are you? "  
  
" I'm Dita. Who are you? "  
  
" What does Dita mean? "  
  
" What do you mean ? "  
  
" What is the proof of your life? "  
  
" Dita has a lot of friends, they witnessed Dita's life, "  
  
" Why did you exist? "  
  
" Well... I lost my memories... how should I know why did I exist, "  
  
" Human.. Dita.. lost her memories.. hoped she could regain her memories back.. "  
  
" Huh, " suddenly, her memories about her past flashed in her mind : the moment when she was still a little kid, holding her bunny doll and made a group of sad people smile and laugh, the moment when she first met Hibiki at the Pexis Bridge, chased him and took pictures of him, the moment when her Dread united with Hibiki's Vanguard for the first time when she tried to help him to defeat the enemy, the moment when she cooked for Hibiki, the moment when gave present to Hibiki on Christmas day, the moment when made a promise with Hibiki that he would visit her room someday, the moment when the pirates managed to defeated the Harvest ship for the first time, the moment when Hibiki's Vanguard all three Dreads combined and formed Super Vanguard for the first the first time, the moment when her Dread explode in front Hibiki on the final battle against the Harvest. She finally regained her memories back. Thanks to Pexis.  
  
End of Dita's Dream   
  
Dita woke up from her sleep, found herself lying on the Pexis Bridge. She rubbed her eyes, and stared at Pexis Plagma. " Arigatou, " she uttered. She recalled everything about her past now. She relieved that the mystery that kept questioning herself was solved. She remembered something very important, something that was related to Hibiki, she wanted to tell Hibiki that she regained her memories back and tell him that she loves him. She quickly dashed to his room.  
  
As she can't help herself to run, she walked slowly to Hibiki's room through the hallway. Hibiki's room is just few steps away, so she took a rest for a few seconds and continue to walk. As she moved closer to his room, she heard a girl moaned with pleasure in his room. She recognize this voice.  
  
" Hibiki, say you love me.. "  
  
" Misty... I love you.. "   
  
" With all you heart..? "  
  
" With all my heart.. "  
  
Misty screamed in pain as she hits the climax. Dita stepped into the room, found Misty and Hibiki rocking on the bed. The couples stopped as they found Dita was watching them. Dita's tears streamed down her face, as she leave the room while cried out aloud.  
  
" Dita!! " Hibiki got up from his bed, and put on his pants. He tried to chased Dita but Misty stopped him, pressing her breast on his back as her arms around his waist.  
  
" Please don't go.. you said you love me.. " Misty said.   
  
  
  
  
To be continue..... 


	4. Frustration

" Hibiki, say you love me.. "  
  
" Misty... I love you.. "   
  
" With all you heart..? "  
  
" With all my heart.. "  
  
Misty screamed in pain as she hits the climax. Dita stepped into the room, found Misty and Hibiki rocking on the bed. The couples stopped as they found Dita was watching them. Dita's tears streamed down her face, as she leave the room and cried out aloud.  
  
" Dita!! " Hibiki got up from his bed, and put on his pants. He tried to chased Dita but Misty stopped him, pressing her breast on his back as her arms around his waist.  
  
" Please don't go.. you said you love me.. " Misty said.   
  
  
  
~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 : Frustrated  
  
  
  
" Misty.. " Misty's grip getting tighter as Dita slowly disappears from Hibiki's sight. " Misty.. let me go, please, don't worry, I'll come back soon, " Hibiki uttered as Misty loosen her grip. Hibiki immediately leave the room, chased Dita from behind through the hallway.  
  
" Hibiki.. " tears start to drop from Misty's eyes as Hibiki left her alone in his room. Probably he just playing with me : she thought.   
  
" Dita!! " Hibiki shouted her name as Dita cried while running back to her room. Dita couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Hibiki and Misty make love on the bed. She locked herself in her room, and threw herself on the bed, and cover her face with a pillow. She screamed, she cried with sadness dancing in her heart. Hibiki knocked the door few times, try to persuade Dita to listen to his explanation.  
  
" Dita!! Dita!! Listen to me, please. I'm sorry, forgive me, you know how I love you so much.. Dita!! And I know you love me too " Hibiki explained from outside. There was no respond from inside. Hibiki kept knocking the door while call Dita's name.   
  
" LEAVE DITA ALONE!! " Dita yelled. Hibiki stopped knocking the door, he froze as all this time Dita never yell or shout at him. He walked away and return back to his room with dissapointment. Dita's sobs faded from his ears as he distanced himself from her room, but as he walked nearer to his room, he could hear Misty's sob. When he entered his room, he saw Misty knelt down on the floor, half naked, covers her face with her palm as tears streamed down from her eyes. The room turned dark as the door blocked the light from outside when it closed. Hibiki moved closer to her, squated down and shoving her blue hair lightly.   
  
" I thought you love me.. " Misty muttered.   
  
" I am.. "  
  
" Why did you chased her.. "  
  
" Because.. I wanted to tell her.. that I love you.. " Misty wiped away her tears after Hibiki finished his sentence. Misty cover her face on Hibiki's chest, as she hugged him. She could hear Hibiki's heart beating. Hibiki hugged her while he placed his chin on her head. The couples stay like that for a few minutes. Misty faced Hibiki and started to speak,  
  
" Hibiki.. you're mine.. and I'm always yours.. " she whispered as Hibiki nodded his head with a faint smile on his face. The couples stood up and lay on the bed. Hibiki placed his weight on Misty as he kissed her lips and her neck. Hibiki was awarded with her hands around his neck as Misty moaned with pleasure. Dita's name still playing in Hibiki's mind, as he couldn't forget how Dita yelled at him.  
  
" Dita.. " he thought while he kissed Misty's lips lightly. As time passed, he embraces her..  
  
~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~  
  
5 hours has passed. Hibiki was lying on his bed, together with Misty by his side as she laid her head on chest while her right arm around his stomach. Hibiki can't sleep well that night, as he was in the middle of his frustration. He had crush on two girls. Hibiki stared at Misty's innocent face while she's in deep sleep. Dita or Misty? If I choose Dita, Misty will hate me, same goes if I choose Misty : he thought. He sigh loudly.   
  
Dita, too, can't sleep well, still in tears. Tissues all over the floor, as she had cried for the whole night. She lay on the bed, while looking at the pictures of herself and Hibiki that was sticked on the wall. I shouldn't have love him, followed him wherever he goes, made that dumb promise with him, cook delicious food for him. Such a waste of my time : she thought. Dita tore the picture apart. She decide to forget about Hibiki, for get about the times they shared together and the promise he made with her. She forced herself to be happy, as she doesn't want her friends to worried on her.  
  
Two weeks passed. Ever sinced that incident, both Hibiki and Dita refuse to meet or talk to each other, as both of them distanced themselves whenever they bumped. Everyone on the ship curious on what happened between those two, so they asked Paiway to make daily updates every seconds, every minutes and every hours. Wherever Hibiki goes, Misty followed by his side. Even in battles with the Earth, Hibiki brought her into his Vanguard.  
  
So, at the Bridge, Paiway reported her news..  
  
" Ok, Pai, what's the story? " Jura asked as the others eagerly waited for Paiway to report.  
  
" Ok, everyone knows that Hibiki and Dita refuse to contact with each other, that's because Hibiki had turned to Misty, which means Hibiki has more interest on Misty right now, or he had crushed on both girls. I believe Dita still love Hibiki, so does Hibiki. But he love Misty at the same time. "   
  
" Which means, Hibiki love Misty and Dita at the same, Misty's been together with Hibiki, and pretend to know nothing about the fact that Hibiki still love Dita, " Meia said, as Paiway nodded her head.   
  
" Those three now are so in love.. " Barnette said while she rubbed her chin.  
  
Meanwhile, Hibiki was working on some upgrades for his Vanguard while Misty watched him from a short distance. As Hibiki was monitoring the system inside his buddy, Misty wiped his sweat with her hankerchief. Misty and her long time companion, Q-chan, smiled, so does Hibiki. Later, Dita enters the Hangar, as she wanted to upgrade her Dread too.  
  
" Konichiwa, " Misty greeted the red-haired girl.  
  
" Konichiwa, " she greeted back. Somehow, Hibiki felt that Dita's presence in the Hangar bothered him. So, he quickly leave the Hangar, together with Misty while carrying a toolbox with him.  
  
" Matte, Hibiki, " Misty said, as she followed Hibiki from behind. Hibiki stole a glance of Dita as he passed her, but Dita refuse to see his face. Misty know that Hibiki still loves Dita more than he loves her, but she pretend to know nothing about it, as long as Hibiki wants her to be his girlfriend, she doesn't mind.  
  
As Hibiki passed by Dita's room, he saw a tore picture on the floor. He picked it up, it's the picture of himself and Dita, a picture of good old times he shared with her. Hibiki remembered the sweet moment when Dita was her 'girlfriend'. Misty, from behind, felt a little jealous. Hibiki's hands shivers as he regretted that Dita refuse to see him.  
  
" Hibiki.. " Misty said.  
  
" Gomenasai, Misty. " Hibiki replied as he quickly dashed back to the Hangar. Misty chased him from behind while calling his name, try to stop him.  
  
" Hibiki!! Please don't leave me!! " Misty said as she couldn't help herself to run anymore. She felt the pain in her stomach, the pain she never felt before. She collapse while her hands massaging her belly, try to ease the pain. No one was there to help her. As she couldn't bear the pain, she fainted.  
  
**********  
  
" Uchyujin-san? " Dita suprised as Hibiki entered the Hangar, gasping for air. He walked slowly towards Dita. Dita gulped as her heart beating fast.  
  
" Dita.. " both of them froze as they don't know what to say, neither one of them dare to spit out a word. They stared at each other face for a moment as silenced filled the Hangar. Hibiki began to speak,  
  
" Dita.. I.. saw this.. in front of your room.. " Hibiki rolled his eyes downwards as he showed the tore picture of himself and Dita. Dita didn't say a word, she's the one who tore the picture apart. " Why did you do this, Dita? "  
  
" No, Hibiki! Why did you did this to me? I thought you love me. Why did you turned to Misty all of a sudden? "  
  
" Because.. I thought you will never regained your memory back.. "  
  
" Well, I did, thanks to Pexis, "  
  
" Dita.. " Hibiki lost for words. Tears started to flowed out from her eyes. She couldn't accept the fact that Hibiki did make love with Misty. She tried to forget everything about Hibiki, forget about the past she through with Hibiki, but she couldn't, as she is deeply in love with Hibiki.  
  
" Dita.. you don't have to forget our past, it's because you couldn't. Memories are suppose to restore in our mind forever. Even if humans lost their sweet memories, one day they will remember them, "  
  
" If it's true, why did you tried so hard to forget about me when I completely lost my memories and took Misty as your new girl? "  
  
" That's.. that's because... all this time I've never treasure you in better way. When I thought you were dead, I blamed myself for being so helpless. Everyday I waited for you in your room, hoping that you would returned, and at the same time, I'll keep my promise with you.. "  
  
Dita couldn't believe her ears. Is this the man who cheated my feelings? Is this the man who tried to forget the past with me? : She thought. " Hibiki, you have to choose between me and Misty.. "  
  
" I love you more than anything, Dita.. " he replied as he moved closer to her. Dita shook her head.  
  
" No! You love Misty than Dita! " she yelled while Hibiki moved closer to her. As he's close enough, Dita hugged him, as tears streamed down her face.   
  
" Dita.. Shall I keep my promise now.. "   
  
****  
  
Hibiki finally kept his promise with Dita : visit her room whenever he wants. As Hibiki placed his weight on Dita, he kissed her lips softly. His embrace becoming tighter as moments passed. Few minutes later, he broke the kiss. He kisses her cheek and her neck as the couples rocking on the bed..  
  
***  
  
It's a brand new day. Hibiki's frustration has not over yet. He have to think how he would deal with Misty, try to think the word of explanation. He put on his clothes as Dita woke up from her sleep. Dita, half naked on her bed, strecthed her body. " Ohayo, Hibiki, " she greeted her beloved Mr.Alien. Hibiki greeted back with a soft kiss on her lips. Suddenly, Misty budge in. She can't believe her eyes as she saw Dita was on her bed half naked while Hibiki still inside her room.  
  
" Hibiki.. I thought you said I'm yours forever, " Misty uttered as tears started to flowed out from her eyes. She still felt the pain in her stomach, as her face look very pale. As Hibiki try to explain to Misty, she fell unconscious to the ground as she couldn't bear the pain anymore.  
  
" Misty! "  
  
****  
  
" Duero, what happened to her, " Meia asked the doctor, while she saw Hibiki, accompanied by Dita by his side biting his nails inside the Medical room.  
  
" She's pregnant, and Hibiki is the father of the baby, "   
  
" What? She's just fourteen years old! How could he.. "  
  
" Well, Misty just told me.. that.. Hibiki make love with Dita last night.. "  
  
" That bastard..! " Meia sure won't tolerate with Hibiki anymore. She hold her fist tightly as she enters the Medical room. She punched Hibiki's left cheek to released her anger.  
  
" How could you do this to her? She's only fourteen! What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you fall in love with two girls at the same time! " Meia yelled at Hibiki.   
Hibiki frustrate even more. He love Dita.. but made the underage Misty pregnant..  
  
  
  
  
To be continue..  
  
  
Author's note : Hey fellas. This chapter is a little bit nasty ( or a little bit more ).   
  
Author's note to megane-san87 : Whoa megane, i got 6As 1B too, cheers! 


	5. I'm Cheated

" Duero, what happened to her, " Meia asked the doctor, while she saw Hibiki, accompanied by Dita by his side biting his nails inside the Medical room.  
  
" She's pregnant, and Hibiki is the father of the baby, "   
  
" What? She's just fourteen years old! How could he.. "  
  
" Well, Misty just told me.. that.. Hibiki make love with Dita last night.. "  
  
" That bastard..! " Meia sure won't tolerate with Hibiki anymore. She hold her fist tightly as she enters the Medical room. She punched Hibiki's left cheek to released her anger.  
  
" How could you do this to her? She's only fourteen! What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you fall in love with two girls at the same time! " Meia yelled at Hibiki.   
  
Hibiki frustrated even more. He love Dita.. but made the underage Misty pregnant..  
  
===========================================================================================================  
  
Chapter 4 : I'm Cheated  
  
" What happened to you? Have you lost your mind? She's just too innocent and thanks to you, you've done it! " Meia yelled at Hibiki who fell to the ground after he received a punch from Meia. He rubbed his right cheek, try to ease the pain, but he couldn't ease the pain in his heart after what he had done. He stared at the ground with his palm rubbing his cheek, as Meia hold her fist, Dita stand between those two, doing nothing as the medical room filled with silence. Meia released her anger on the wall.  
  
" Hibiki Tokai! You have to choose one of them, it will be either Dita or Misty, you'll decide. " Meia leaves the room, leaving the trouble the couples and a third party in dilemma. Hibiki watches the innocent Misty breathing, still unconcious. He scratches his head, try to figure out how to solve this problem. What should I do? : he thought. He noticed Dita already left the the room.   
  
****  
  
"Soka... he had made such a terrible mistake, " the pirate boss said after she listened to Meia's report about the situation. She noticed that Meia's anger shown on her face, " What makes you angry, Meia? I never see you in such anger before? "  
  
" That man had made a stupid mistake ever made is this galaxy, in Meger, if an individual gave her ovum to more than a woman, she shall be prosecuted, "   
  
" Well, from now on, history will change and everything will depends on him, he will choose either one of the girls, "  
  
" I will take care of Misty if anything happen, " Meia's answer gave Magno a shock. She never knew that Meia would have interest on Misty, "  
  
" Meia, do you.. "  
  
" That's the end of my report, boss. Sore ja, " Meia ended her report to Magno immediately before Magno finish her line. She knows Magno started to suspect her feelings towards Misty. Yes, she has interest on her. She's been influenced by Misty ever since she boarded on the ship. She smiles everyday as Misty followed by her side and cheered for her whenever there's a battle with the Earth. Misty admire her as the captain of the dread team and as the most elegent pilot in the team, also admire Hibiki as the man who saved her and the one who always create miracles in every battles against the Harvest.  
  
" Misty.. " her name still playing in Meia's mind. She looked at the floated shining stars above, thought about the situation.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Bridge, everyone was talking about the current situation between Hibiki, Misty and Dita. BC and Bart stand at different side beside Magno.   
  
" We have different culture and customs on this ship, and we left our custom of our planet, " Magno said.   
  
" Polygamy is all right on Talark, we share our seeds in order to create new generations, ne, sub-captain, " Bart rubbed his chin and grinned widely as BC nodded.  
  
" That's true, unlike Meger, we adopt babies that aren't ours originallly, we ourselves were grew up by strangers "  
  
" Magno, " a screen popped up and caught everyone's attention. The serious looking boy looks like he has made his mind.  
  
" Have you made up your mind, sonny? " she ask, " I hope you will never regret this time.. "   
  
" I.. I will take care of Misty, " he replied   
  
" What makes you made that decision ? "  
  
" Because I'm the man that always keeps my own responsibility "  
  
" What about Dita? Would you pretend to know nothing had happened after what you had done? "  
  
" I.. I had made up my mind, " Hibiki finally made up his mind. He chose Misty to be his lifetime companion, and will stand on his responsibility as a father in future, but how could he left Dita alone. all this times, every single word that came out from his mouth he said to Dita were all lie, it means Dita was cheated, she was just a toy to satisfy his ego as man : everyone would thought of that. Every girls would have influence by this situation as they all are Dita's friends. Hibiki have no other choices but to choose either one of them, and it will be Misty.  
  
After he made the announcement, every girls at every corner gossiped around him, he felt very awkward as the girls was talking about him whenever he passed them, he could hear " Misty......Dita.......Hibiki........." very clearly, he get use to this as time passes.  
  
" Minna, I'm sure each and every one of you have heard what had happened to me, Dita and Misty. Sorry that this situation been bothering you people. I will make sure everything is clear. I'll take care of Misty, for the rest of my life, I know my decision would cheated Dita's feelings towards myself, but the same thing would happen if I choose her instead of choosing Dita. I'm sorry Dita, but hey, thanks for sharing your time with me and created memories of you and all the good times we've spent together. I'll always remember you as my love and my precious companion. Ja," this was the announcment he made moments ago.  
  
He entered Misty's room where they held her there while she's sick. She had regain her conciousness few minutes before he made the announcement. She waited for Hibiki to see her. She has no intention to find him, because she knows that he would to find her himself. Her face shows no worry at all. She knows that Hibiki will spent the rest of his life with her. She clung to Hibiki's neck right after he entered the room, and called his name few times. She looks very happy, knowing that the man she always love finally stand by her side forever. So does Hibiki. His face shows that his frustrations were completely gone.   
  
" Hibiki, does everythong you've said just now is true or it's only my dream? " She ask.  
  
" It's true, Misty, I've made my mind. "  
  
" You have to proof that everything you just said is true, "  
  
" Well.. that's...!! " Hibiki couldn't finished his line as Misty kissed his lips. She shyly inserted her tongue in his mouth, trying to taste something in his mouth. She broke the kiss and said,  
  
" The kiss was very sweet, Hibiki, everything you've said is true, " Misty covers her face with Hibiki's chest as her arms around his neck.  
  
Dita quietly watched the loverbirds hugging in the room, a smile, filled with sadness formed on her face. " Goodbye, Uchyujin-san, I'll pray for your happiness, " she thought. A teardrop dropped from her eyes, she tried her best to hold her tears.  
  
Hibiki and Misty's wedding ceremony will be held in one week, The whole ship was busy preparing the wedding ceremony. Eveyone accepted the fact that Hibiki had no other choices to make, everyone is friendly towards Misty, as how they treated Dita. Meia congratulated Hibiki for his wedding, she even gave her laser ring that changes the path of her life from a street punk to an elegent captain of the dread team to Misty. Hibiki and Misty created the history being the first couple with different sex among the people who used to live seperately between men and women.  
  
The wedding is 4 days to go, and Dita left the Nirvana, returned to her home, Meger. She left her dread in the hangar, and the dread was downgraded to it's original formed before the Pexis upgraded it...  
  
Suzuku' .....  
  
Chapter 6 : If you're not the one..... 


	6. Happiness

" Hibiki, does everything you've said just now is true or it's only my dream? " She asked  
  
" It's true, Misty, I've made my mind. "  
  
" You have to proof that everything you just said is true, "  
  
" Well.. that's...!! " Hibiki couldn't finished his line as Misty kissed his lips. She shyly inserted her tongue in his mouth, trying to taste something. She broke the kiss and said,  
  
" The kiss was very sweet, Hibiki, everything you've said is true, " Misty covered her face with Hibiki's chest as her arms around his neck.  
  
Dita quietly watched the loverbirds hugging in the room, a smile, filled with sadness formed on her face. " Goodbye, Uchyujin-san, I'll pray for your happiness, " she thought. A teardrop dropped from her eyes, she tried her best to hold her tears.  
  
Hibiki and Misty's wedding ceremony will be held in one week, The whole ship was busy preparing the wedding ceremony. Eveyone accepted the fact that Hibiki had no other choices to make, everyone is friendly towards Misty, as how they treated Dita. Meia congratulated Hibiki for his wedding, she even gave her laser ring that changes the path of her life from a street punk to an elegent captain of the dread team to Misty. Hibiki and Misty created the history being the first couple with different sex among the people who used to live seperately between men and women.  
  
The wedding is 4 days to go, and Dita left the Nirvana, returned to her home, Meger. She left her dread in the hangar, and the dread was downgraded to it's original formed before Pexis upgraded it...  
  
=======================================================================================================  
  
Chapter 6 : Happiness..  
  
A women with long yellowish hair ran through the hallway, headed to the boys' dorm. As she moved closer to the door, it opened itself. A man sit on his bed, with his palm covered his face. " Hibiki! " Jura shouted. " Dita's left the ship! "  
  
" I know, " he answered. " There's nothing that I can do, she made her own decision to leave, and I made my own decision to marry Misty, " Seems like Hibiki really forget about Dita and loves Misty more than he loved Dita before. " Too bad, I wanted her to witness the ceremony, "  
  
" But, Hibiki...! "  
  
" My wedding with Misty is few more hours to go, I've got to get myself ready, " He stood up from his seat and gave Jura a fake smile. " Would you mind to leave me alone in this room? "   
  
" Hibiki Tokai, all this while, I took you as a nice person, and now, you turned up became an irresponsible jerk, " Jura said as she leave the room. Hibiki watched the door closed, he grit his teeth, curse himself for he was unable to make a wise decision. He knew the same thing would happen if he choose Dita, but why he didn't choose both Dita and Misty?  
  
*****  
  
Hibiki headed to Misty's room, as he intent to send some roses he plucked at the garden. With his right hand holding the roses, he stood in front of the door, and it automatically opened and revealed the room and a beautiful girl inside. He froze, Hibiki stared at his future wife with her wedding gown, he never see such a beautiful girl with such a beautiful gown before.  
  
" Oro, Hibiki? " Misty was suprise over the presence of her love one. She dance in front of the mirror, look at herself how beautiful she is.  
  
" You look great Misty, really great. "  
  
" Really? Thank you. I've tried my best to look good for you, "  
  
Hibiki shook his head and blinked his eyes, " Ehem, anyway, where did you get this gown?   
  
" I found this at this the colonial days store, and I found two of it. "  
  
" Two ? " Hibiki spottedt a small rectangular box on the floor. He picked it up and opened the box. He found a paper written " from Pexis " in it. His eyes were wide opened. He can't believe what he saw, the wedding gowns were gifted by Pexis, but why two pairs of it?   
  
" Hibiki, I found a suit for you too, " Misty took out a simillar box that contain the gown. Hibiki found a piece of paper written " For Hibiki Tokai, From Pexis " in it.  
  
Suddenly, he entered a world where he often met Pexis. Everything around him were blue. A figure of Vandread appeared in front of himself, it started to asked weird questions..  
  
" What is love? "  
  
" Why do humans love each other? "  
  
" Why do men seek for women, and women seek for men? "  
  
" Why do humans hugs and kisses their love ones to express their love? "  
  
Hibiki's eyes were wide opened, Misty's voice wake him up while Pexis " haunted " his mind. " Hibiki, daijoubu ka ? " Misty look very worried over her love one. She wiped his sweat with her hankerchief, and place her forehead on his.  
  
" Huh? "   
  
" Yokatta, Hibiki, " Misty placed her head on Hibiki's shoulder while tears dropped from her eyes.  
  
" Misty you're too sensitive, " he said, while he stroke her blue hair softly.  
  
" That's how a girl express her love to her love one."  
  
" Misty... "  
  
********  
  
The ceremony begin. Everyone gathered at the hall ( place where they held the Christmas Parade), waiting for the presence of the bride. Hibiki, accompanied by Duero, standing in front of their guest as Bart standing behind them as he dressed himself like a priest.   
  
" What is she doing, it's already one minute late, " Hibiki said, anxiously waiting for the bride.  
  
" Actually it's still a minute earlier, " Duero answered.  
  
" Hey, don't worry, she will never left you in front of these guests like in the movie 'Runaway Bride' . " the Bald Helmsman said.  
  
" Never heard of that movie before, " Hibiki answered.  
  
" Here comes the bride!! " Barnette shouted as the door slowly opens. Everyone look behind to see the arrival of the bride. The music was played. Misty walked slowly, accompanied by Magno, the pirate boss to the front. " Kire.. " everyone whispered in different chorus.   
  
" Now, I left her to you, " Magno said.  
  
" Ok, "  
  
The couple facing the priest ( Bart ).  
  
****  
  
A red-haired girl raced through the hall, headed to the ceremony hall as she hold the disc. As the door is right in front of her, she took a deep breath and push the entrance door to the hall. Everyone turned their attention to the door, as they heard a loud noise came from behind. They saw a girl gasping for air with her palm holding a disc.   
  
" Minami-san? What happened? " Hibiki asked the girl. She took a deep breath once again and started to speak..  
  
" Here.. " She raised her tired arm and showed Hibiki the disc. " it's from Dita.. "  
  
***  
  
Everyone gathered at the Navigation room. Hibiki decided to olay the disc in front of everyone as he decided to keep no secret from them. A screen popped up an image appeared, and it was Dita. Hibiki's eyes wide opened and her heart beats faster. Misty stood beside him with her wedding outfit, she hold his arm tightly, silent.  
  
" Dita.. " he uttered...  
  
  
  
" Uchyuujin-san, no, Hibiki, by the time you found this message, I already left the ship and return back to my hometown, Meger. " Dita stopped speaking as her tears are about to flow out from her eyes. " Strange, why do I always wanted to cry when I feel sad, " Ditta rubbe her eyes and continue to talk, " I congratulate you for your wedding with Misty, Hibiki. You know I've always wanted to be your bride, looks like fate doesn't allow me to carry out my wish."  
  
" Minna, in Meger, we were taught by our parents that men are our enemies, and we used to treat them as plagues. But, for all this times, we never have a dull moment since Duero, Bart and Hibiki boarded on the ship. And we live happily together as one community. Minna, isn't this is the time to accept men in our lives? Our ancestors used to lived and loved men, and men used to lived and loved women under one roof. Remember the video tape that I found in the store that kept the colonial times items? A man and a woman live together as one family. And they even have their own childrens. Dita, myself also carries Hibiki's babies, so does Misty. " Everyone turned their focus to Bart, Duero and Hibiki. Maybe what Dita said is true, men and women should have be together since a long time ago, since the first man and women were created by God. Duero and Parfet's eyes meet. They started to understand why they felt very anxious when they are together. Celtic Midori ( the girls used to wear the bear outfit ) stared at the bald helmsman, Bart. Now she understands why she kept herself distant from men, especially from Bart, thats because there's a weird feeling that she never felt before.  
  
" Hibiki, I'll pray for your happiness, please don't waste your time to find me, let me live happily here in Meger.. ok? " She formed a fake smile, Dita ended her message with tears streamed down her left cheek, and the screen popped out. Silence filled the room, nobody dares to squeek.  
  
Another screen popped out, ths time it's from Paiway...  
  
" Hibiki, you got to see this, there's an empty large room for a family, and I was suprised that the room is specially made for you and your family from Pexis, "  
  
" What? " Hibiki couldn't believe his ears. Ever sinced Dita left the ship, weird things kept on happening, Pexis gave wedding outfits for him, Misty and Dita.  
  
And now, a room for a family? Wow...  
  
***  
  
Hibiki stood in front of the mysterious room. He saw " Tokai Residence " sign board on the door. He entered the room. It's neat. The wall is paint in orange colour. It's kinda like a Japanese style room, the floor was made by wood, he stepped deeper inside the room, and entered a room on his left side. There's two little beds for baby, and some toys and a two teddy bears. The sitting room is quite classical for that time, there's a set of sofa, the floor was covered by a green Persian carpet, and a 35 inches television. He entered the master bedroom. There's a large bed for at least four person, there's even a bathroom, there's a pool in it. There's a kitchen and a dining room..  
  
" Wow... " he muttered. Now he understood what was Pexis trying to tell him. Why didn't he chose both Dita and Misty? Now, he has the intention to bring Dita back to the ship and together they live a happy lives, together with Misty and their children as one family. A figure of Vandread Dita appeared in his mind. He found himself floating in a strange place. Everything's blue around him.  
  
" What is love? "  
  
" Love is happiness "  
  
" What is happiness? "  
  
" Happiness is to be someone you like or you love, even though there might be pain or sadness, it's more painful not to be together, I want to give Misty happiness, I want to give Dita happiness, I want to give my childrens happiness, and those happiness I gave to them, it's from me, from the bottom of my heart, and that, shall be the proof of my life... "  
  
****  
  
Pexis shone brighter than usual, it responded to Hibiki's wish, Parfet, accompanied by Duero, now understands the true meaning of love, the couples stared at Pexis as they holding hands. Meanwhile at the Navigation room, the green haired girl, Celtic Midori gave a letter to Bart personally, probably a love letter, she blushed. Bart accepted the letter while he scratched his bald head.   
  
The ship moved by it's on will, heading to Meger. Moments later, the ship arrived at it's destination..  
  
****  
  
A red-haired girl with her usual outfit, preparing herself a dinner. She stayed in a quiet house by the beach alone. The scene was quite romantic. She could see the sun sets through the window of the kitchen. Some memories of a boy flashed in her thoughts, she used to prepared breakfast, lunch and even dinner for her love one. But it's all over. He's now with the one he truly love.   
  
After she had her dinner, she decided to take a stroll around the beach. She sat on the sand and stared at the shinning star. She thought many things that happened recently. Strange, why am I felt very vexing? : she thought.   
  
" Happiness.. what is Dita's happiness? Who brought hapiness to Dita?.. " she said to herself. It's been four days since she left Nirvana. All these days she pretended that all her problems are solve. She placed her palm on her belly, the baby inside shall carries the memory of her and Hibiki.  
  
Dita walked back to her house. On her way back, she spotted a shell, a huge one. She picked it up. She still remember her mother taught her that if she blew the some air into the shell, she could hear some soft and beautiful melody.   
  
Dita opened the entrance door of her house. As usual, it's quiet. Nobody except herself could break the silence, as she was all alone in the house. Maybe her baby is the only companion in the future.   
  
Someone knock the door, it gave Dita a little shock. She never expect a visitor to come visit her. Her mother was never found since she ran away from her house and join the pirates.  
  
" Coming...! " The visitor was very familliar to her, she never expect the spike-haired boy with his ID hanging on his neck would find him.   
  
" Dita.. " Hibiki said with a weak tone. Dita saw Misty, she stood behind him. Her heart beats faster. She never expect the newly weds would found her.   
  
" Dita-neesan.. " neesan? ( sister ). Why she address me like that? : she thought.  
  
" We came here to pick you up. Here, " Hibiki gave the wedding outfit, given by Pexis. " We'll have a Grand Wedding Ceremony next week, everything has planned, " Hibiki said, while Misty and Dita looked at him in disbelieve.  
  
" aa..aa? Hibiki, why did you tell me earlier? You should tell me earlier.. " Misty said while her palmed covers her cheek.  
  
Hibiki knelt down in front of the girls. Both of them could believe their eyes that Hibiki was trying to propose them. They blushed...  
  
" Misty.. Dita..You'll both of you marry me? " with all the guts he gathered in his heart, he finally did it.  
  
" Yes! " Dita was the first one who responded to Hibiki's proposal, she finally found her answer, her happiness is Hibiki and he is the one who will brought her happiness Misty stood silently, stunned by Hibiki's action. Never before in her life a person would propose her to a grand wedding, not even a boy would treat her any better than Hibiki when she was a small girl, except her parents.  
  
" Heh, Hibiki, you're trying to propose us with empty hands? "   
  
" Actually..no, " Hibiki took out something from his pocket. It's a pair of shell. A rare one, blue coloured, " I found this on the ground while walking towards this house. "  
  
" Hibiki, so sweet.. " Misty said while she grabbed the shell from his palm.  
  
" Misty? Could you please tell me your answer quick, I kinda hurt my knee "  
  
" Yes, I do "  
  
***  
  
The grand ceremony was held on the ship. The newly weds stood in front of the priest while saying out their promises to love and accompany each other as a family no matter what is the risk, under any circumstances and any danger forever in their entire lives till death brought them apart. Dita and Misty wear the same wedding gown. Their wedding outfit were given by Pexis.  
  
" Now, I shall pronounce three of you, a husband and wives ( wow ), ummm..Ehem.. you may kiss the brides, " The priest said. Hibiki has no idea which one of them he should kiss first. If he choose to kiss Misty first, Dita will jealous, same goes if he choose Dita, now, he's unable to make a simple decision.  
  
" Hey, Hibiki, what are you waiting for, " the priest whispered.  
  
" I only have one lips and you asked me to kiss the brides! "   
  
" well..ehemm, brides, you may kiss the bridegroom, "  
  
The girls kissed Hibiki's cheek as everyone clapped their hands. Well, finally Hibiki managed to solve his problems and the conflicts between them. They are one family now. They shared a large room, created by Pexis specially for them. Since then, they never have a dull moment or sad moment. Every minute the spent together creates a smile. Nine months later, the mothers gave birth to the babies on the same day after 3 hours of painful labour. The mothers and the babies are saved. Misty gave birth a baby boy, Hibiki named him Hideki, Hideki Tokai, while Dita gave birth to a baby girl, Hibiki named her Hibiya, Hibiya Tokai.  
  
Ever since their birth to the world, the parents spent most of their time to take care of them. They never get tired because it's their responsibility as parents.  
  
________________________  
  
There's more than a billion people on this world, each and everyone of them have different point of views about love and happiness. But one thing is for sure, love is happiness, happiness is to be someone you like or you love, even though there might be pain or sadness, it's more painful not to be together...  
  
~Blue Kachina  
  
End of first part.  
  
****  
  
AUTHOUR'S NOTE :  
  
There you go, finally The first part is finished. On the second part, i'll be concetrating on Duero's romance. Maybe i'll take a month to built the plot. anyway i will never end this fiction till i am really really out of idea.  
  
BTW, the name for the babies were from Chobits. Hehe.. 


End file.
